The Kiss
by Mrs. Damon Salvatore
Summary: Hermione Granger is known as the brightest witch of her age but bringing Sirius Black back from the dead puts a whole new ring to it.


Chapter One: Revelations

People always expect the best of Hermione Granger. Times change.

To say the Black Family library was big would be the understatement of the year. There were columns upon columns of books leading deep into the darkness of the vast room collecting dust through the years.

Hermione let her hand graze dozens of dusty tomes as her eyes scanned the titles looking for an interesting read. Her eyes narrowed in intrigue as she stopped on a thick volume in the far corner of an aisle of books filled with titles promising dark magic. "The Darkness In You" the title read, by Horvius Lackthorn. She flipped to the first page and scanned a paragraph.

...wondered how good you really are? There is a darkness in every soul, just waiting for the perfect moment to surface. Waiting for that chance to change who you are, but whether you let it is the question. What kind-

"It's a good read."

She gasped and slammed shut the book as she swirled to meet her intruder.

"Sirius! My god I nearly had a heart attack! What are you doing up so late?"

He chuckled at her reaction and shrugged. "Couldn't sleep I guess. How about you?" He smiled then and Hermione felt a tingle in her abdomen. If looks could melt, his smile would have had her long ago. He leaned against the window sill she was sitting on, his shoulder brushing her thigh.

"I couldn't sleep as well." she looked down at him and sighed, sliding down so she was standing next to him. "How are you doing?"

"You mean considering?" she nodded, knowing he was referring to his return from the veil. He sucked in a deep breath, letting it out too quickly. "Oh I'm ok. If it wasn't for you I would still be there. Wallowing in nothingness."

Hermione sighed, remembering the day she had pulled him out. She had been reading up on the veil, wanting to know more of the wonder that took Harry's godfathers body from him. She happened upon a thin book, almost an excerpt, except when she looked inside, the words were hand written. She skimmed them and gasped, dropping the book, and bolting out of her room in the burrow. She jumped down the steps to get to the living room and practically flung herself into the fireplace after grabbing a handful of powder. "Ministry of Magic!" she shouted and when she arrived, gasping for breath, she managed to right herself enough to sneak her way to the Department of Mysteries.

She stood standing in front of the mysterious veil and smiled. She knew exactly what to do. Standing on the outer perimeter of the room she cast concealment and silencing charms. Hoping against hope that this worked and she didn't lose herself in the veil in the process, she raised her wand. "Utevo res Thestral." She whispered, and waited. Minutes went by, and nothing came. She felt depleted at that moment, until she heard clicking on the stone floor, coming closer to her every second. She held her breath, hoping it wasn't a ministry employee.

The clicking slowed, and she turned her head, seeing the black creature walking slowly toward her. Elated at her triumph, she sidled to the winged horse, running her fingers along the surprisingly soft skeleton like neck. The creature nuzzled her hand, giving her permission to climb upon him. He knelt down on his two front legs and she slid her leg over his neck and righted herself. The Thestral, being the epitome of death and the omen of evil, would surely scare away any vile thing in the veil meant to harm her. And if not, it had wings to fly.

As if knowing her intentions the Thestral glided forward, and through the wispy entrance to the veil. She clung to the slender neck of the beast as she took in the ghastly surroundings. It was is if she had stepped into a mirror. A vacant deathly version of her world. Spirits drifted by, their faces devoid of all emotion. The Thestral trotted out of the Ministry, and she looked up and gasped at the decayed ruins of the once glorious structure.

Sucking in a much needed breath, she whispered to her new friend. "Godric's Hollow." Gearing up she braced herself as he galloped and lifted into flight. before she knew it she was in the desolate little village, spirits floating in all directions. She didn't know how, but she just knew where she would find him. She jumped down and slipped on the icy ground but the graceful creature leaned his neck down just in time for her to grab on to his neck.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly at the beast and conjured a slab of meat, to which he took eagerly out of her hand.

She looked around and spotted the graveyard easily. Slowly walking along the sidewalk, she squinted through the mist and her heart sank as she spotted him. He looked like death himself. Gaunt, sickly pale skin with tattered clothing barely clinging to his thin body. He was leaning against the Potter's grave, sallow eyes staring at the ground.

"Sirius?" She probed and knelt to his level, placing a delicate hand on her shoulder.

He gasped as if coming to life and his eyes bore through hers. When he spoke his voice was scratchy and hoarse as if he hadn't spoke at all the entire time he was here.

"Hermione? Are you real?" His hope laden voice made her heart break, thinking maybe the veil had play this trick on him before. She was glad this time she was indeed real.

"Yes I am Sirius and I would love to chat but we have got to go. Now before anything notices I'm here." She pulled a vial of clear lquid out of her pocket and popped it open, pouring the contents into Sirius's already open mouth. She whipped her head to the side as she heard something to her left and gasped as she saw little black creatures crawling towards her. They had sharp talon like claws and pointy ears. They hissed at her as she pulled out her wand.

"Reducto!" She blasted them back and pulled Sirius to a standing position, whistling for her beastly savior. Galloping over to her, he neighed as he saw Sirius leaning against a tree. "Please help him!" She pleaded to the creature and he slid his neck under Sirius's arms, pulling him up and Sirius slid his leg over.

She blasted more of the viscous creatures back and jumped over the Thestrals body and whispered "Ministry of Magic" in it's ear. Once more she was at the ministry and she slid down as the Thestral trotted into the Department of Mysteries and through the veil once more. She pulled Sirius down gently and sighed in relief. She had actually done it. She had brought Sirius Black back from the dead.

"How did you know?" he inquired and she looked up into his stormy eyes.

"How did I know what?" Although she knew what he was asking.

"That I wasn't dead." His voice was thick and filled with an emotion she couldn't quite place.

"I didn't. I hoped that when Bellatrix hit you with the curse, that you slid through the veil before it killed you, suspending your death infinitely or until you were brought back. But I also knew if I brought you back without healing your body...that you would die once you crossed the threshold. That's why I gave you the essence of dittany."

"I always knew you were smart...but I didn't know you were genius." He smiled and she melted all over again. "I owe my life to you Hermione."

"Don't think about it like that Sirius. I did it because I knew how and... Harry needed his godfather...and I..." She looked back at him and her eyes landed on his lips. She hurriedly looked away. She didn't need him knowing of her silly little crush.

"Hermione." She looked back up a him and gasped as she felt his lips press gently against hers.


End file.
